Problem: Express $0.8342$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.8342$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{8342}{10000}$